An Impending Parenthood
by Dark Ride
Summary: Marinette admits to something. Adrien misspeaks at a crucial moment. Chaos ensues. Post-reveal, dating Adrinette.


Written for starsorts in the Flash Freeze 2017 Fic Exchange on AO3.

* * *

"Tell me something embarrassing about yourself."

Adrien regretted his inquiry almost immediately after. Up to that point he had been watching Marinette sketch, which was one of his favourite pastimes. She was downright adorable, what with the look of concentration on her face and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Sometimes it still seemed unreal that he had gotten so lucky as to have her in his life. She was perfect, not in the flawless-goddess-kind-of-way but rather in how she made even something silly look adorable instead. And he wanted to see and know more. He wanted to know all about her, to keep falling ever more in love with the girl who would trip over her feet in the morning and graciously back-flip and somersault in the afternoon.

Hence his ill-timed question.

"What?" She dropped her pencil and it rolled away. Adrien flushed but persevered.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I just meant, tell me something about you I don't know."

"Why?"

Adrien shrugged.

"We're dating and I want to know more about you. Is that so bad?"

Marinette blushed. It wasn't that they knew nothing about each other. There were months of partnership and friendship on both sides of their masks and those months brought a wealth of knowledge about each other. They knew a lot of big things but there were also many missing details. They were small, seemingly insignificant things but they were things which made up the complicated mosaic of their respective lives.

"No, it's not bad," Marinette said and frowned in thought. "I don't know what to tell you, though."

"Anything you want," Adrien said. Marinette hummed as she thought about it.

"It's not really embarrassing, although Alya teased me about it a lot," she started as she looked down to her hands, her fingers nervously twisting together. "I had already picked the names for our children, long before I was even able to talk to you as a normal person."

Adrien's breath caught. Children? She wanted to have children with him? He, a father to her children?

"Adrien?" she asked uncertainly and then let out a surprised "Oof!" as he hugged her as hard as he could.

"I love you," he whispered and he felt her arms tighten around him in response.

"I love you, too," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I take it you want the kids someday?"

"With you? Absolutely. Nothing could make me happier."

"Me neither."

In that moment, Adrien knew he was the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

Adrien's face was starting to hurt from how much he was smiling but he couldn't help it. While they were still young and the event was years in their future, the fact that Marinette wanted to build a family with him, that she had dreamed about their possible children to the point of naming them, it made him feel downright euphoric.

"Whatever put you in such a good mood, Adrien?" Sabine asked as he was helping her set the table for the dinner. Marinette's parents had been delighted when he and Marinette had started dating and kept inviting him to stay for dinner whenever he visited Marinette which was sadly not as often as he could manage.

"I just found out something wonderful today," he replied as he thought back to the whole _already picked the names for our children_ thing from earlier.

"Is that so?" Tom asked as he and Marinette started bringing the meal over. Adrien caught Marinette's eyes and grinned at her at which point she blushed but then she grinned back.

"Best news of my life," Adrien confirmed, still looking at Marinette.

"Then we should celebrate," Tom suggested as he raised his glass of water.

"Why don't we let him tell us first?" Sabine said pointedly. "If that's something you want to share, of course," she added.

Adrien didn't have to think about it. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, sharing it with two people who would be most likely just as excited as him about it - they had told him often enough they already considered him a part of the family - was going to be great.

"Marinette and I are going to be parents," he blurted out. Tom dropped the glass he was holding. Sabine's smile was suddenly very forced. And Marinette... Marinette face palmed before she hissed at him.

"Worst. Choice. Of. Words. Ever. Kitty."


End file.
